


Prologue [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills [Podfic] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, GFY, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue for Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills.</p><p>Story written by Flamethrower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259375) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



Cover Art created by [drappersky](http://drappersky.tumblr.com/) and [amemait](http://amemait.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3, via Paraka Productions (right click for download, left click for mobile streaming) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Re%20Entry/Re%20Entry%20JotW%20Prologue.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:46
  * [Zip of MP3, via the Audiofic Archive ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033009.zip) | **Size:** 10.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:46
  * ## Music

**"Crystalize"** , by Lindsey Stirling, from Lindsey Stirling


  
---|---


End file.
